kawaii
by piko utatane
Summary: alois x ciel this is my first published story ever one shot plz enjoy and pm me if you have any thing to say leave comments and i love constructive critisism im not gonna tell you what its about so you have to read it and see plus i suck at summaries. well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kawaii**

Chapter 1

I slowly paced down the hall of the mansion with a blond haired boy breathing down my neck after a couple of seconds I was utterly annoyed "what do you want?" I asked "I'm board." He whined "ok so go do something other than bothering me!" I shouted angrily "but I want to play with you." He says with a glint of lust in his azure eyes. I can feel my face turn pink and quickly try to hide it that makes alois laugh lightly "you're so cute." _I'm what? _That makes me beam bright red. _I don't know what to say I always thought that he was the cute one. _"Ciel look at me" the blond says I obey and gaze into his lust filled eyes as he stares back into my darker blue eye and leans in I hesitate then start towards his lips I can feel his soft pink lips lightly kiss mine causing my face to flush light pink he pulls away he slides his hands swiftly down to my growing erection and slides his hand into my underwear and began gently stroking my rock hard erection causing me to moan loudly. he yanks his hand out and pulls me across the mansion to my bed room. Alois pushes me down onto the bed and strips all my clothes off as well as his then slams his body atop of mine and starts sucking on the swollen pink nubs on my chest causing my to moan just as loud as before. he kisses me but this time he vioently shoves his tounge and plays wih my own. he slowly pulls away from the kiss and draws all of his attention to my dripping erection. Alois shoves his erection into my entrance causing me to bite my lower lip. He slowly paces back and forth, suddenly I moan and he mumbles "found it." he starts faster hitting mysesitive spot every time my back arches when he releases his hot liquid into me and not long after I release all over his face. he gently pulls out and licks some of my sweet white liquid off of his face and easily swallows it leaving me lying on the bed blushing. "so cute." he says sweetly "what?" I snap at him "your cute. adorable. kawaii."


	2. Chapter 2

this is chapter two continuation of my first fanfic Kawaii!** Warning: **nosebleeds may occur when reading this fanfiction. I am not responsible for fangasms and or passing out because of extreme nosebleeds lol ^_^ hope you enjoy xoxox

**Captured**

I woke up gasping for breath with tears in my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about my parent's death. Maybe it was because it was my birthday, the same day they died in a fire in the very same estate I live in now. I let out a sigh and get up to get something to drink. On my way out to get some water I see Sebastian walk out of the door. I follow him out of the door keeping my distance so he doesn't notice me. He turns around and I try my best to hide behind a tree. He turns back around but this time he runs and I know I can't catch up to him why was I fallowing him anyway? I did it without thinking and come to think of it I felt like something was controlling me. A gust of wind brings me back into reality and I grab my arms its cold. I should go back inside.  
I start to head back but I feel something grab me. "Little boys shouldn't be out this late at night."  
I frown as I felt metal pressing against my neck. "What do you want?" I say not amused "you." I think I recognize that voice. But whose voice is that? The next thing I know I wake up with something in front of my eyes a blindfold. The next thing I notice is that my hands are tied. I struggle to get my hands loose when I hear someone laughing. I hear shoes clicking on the floor coming closer and closer.  
"Let's take this off." I feel small fingers untangle the naught of the blindfold. I gasp once the blind fold is off.  
"What's wrong? Are you afraid I'll burn you alive like your parents?" he laughs. He looks at Claude with a smile on his face, while his stoic butler looked at his master with no emotions on his face. "Come Claude make sure he doesn't escape."  
He laughs on his way out of the door. I grew annoyed as Alois laughed at me, but I had to keep calm or else Alois would win by getting one over. Unfortunately, that didn't work  
"What do you want from me?" I bark at him.  
"From today on you are a servant of the Trancy estate." I laugh "Sebastian will come and save me. I will never work for that imbecile." His eyes glow red. "I don't think Sebastian will come to save you this time." He rips the rope restraining my hands and picks me up  
"What are you doing put me down!" I struggle to get free. He walks down the hall and into a bed room. Claude looks at the small earl with annoyance on his face before he quickly makes his face emotionless once more. "You'll have to share a bed with Alois."  
I frown and he turns to leave before I can say anything else. He stops right in front of the door and looks at me. "If you try to escape I may kill you."  
He walks off. I hear laughing right next to me to see a naked Alois. "Just in case you didn't know I don't sleep with any clothes on."  
I don't say a word and move to the edge of the other end of the bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I kept waiting and waiting for Sebastian to come save me, falling asleep would mean I'd be giving up and surrender and a Phantomhive never surrenders without a fight, but right now I'm too tired. I let out a sigh and slip out of the bed and look out the window and dim light spills through the curtains it's getting lighter outside. I should try to get some sleep. I slip back into the large bed and eventually drift off.  
I wake up to a naked Alois clinging onto me. I frowned in annoyance and kicked him off of me, which resulted in Alois falling off the bed and falling face first onto the floor. Alois groaned and glared at me as he asked," Why did you do that?"  
"Because you were clinging onto me and you kidnapped me against my own will only to make me your servant. I think it's only fair I kick you off of the bed," I answered, ignoring the hurt look on Alois's face.  
"But it's my bed," Alois pouts.  
"And your point is what?" I ask him  
"What a brat," He commented. I looked at him with a tired and bored expression on my face. He's supposed to be evil, but this is the best that he can come up with. I've been called worse than brat, even that annoying grim reaper is better than this brat.  
"Is that the best you can come up with really? I've dealt with worse name calling than that." I said to him. He looks at me with shocked expression on his face, but I ignored him and rolled over, pulling the covers over me." I'm tired so I'm going back to bed."  
As soon as I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep again, I felt something heavy on me. I pulled the covers off of me and looked at a grinning Alois." Why are you keeping me up? Shouldn't you bother Claude or annoy someone else?"  
"You're my servant so you have to help me get dressed and do other things. You're life being an earl is over as your life as a servant of the Trancy manor begins. Get used to this, Ciel," Alois says. He sits on the bed and looks at me.  
"Dress me," He commands. I snorted and turned over. I get up and let out a huge sigh "oh and you have to wear this." He tosses me a pink dress with white stockings and a pair of lacy underwear "but this is girls clothing." I say frowning at the clothes that were placed in front of me "it is required. The uniform is mandatory." he laughs "now come dress me." I dress him trying my best not to look at his nudity. I struggle to tie his purple heeled boots "its okay you can get dressed Claude will take care of it." I get up and head to the bathroom to change, but alois stops me "where are you going?" he asks without a trace of innocence "I'm going to change." He lets out a crazed laugh "no you're not. You have to change in front of me." He commands me "but…" He cuts me off "you have to do it. _Slave_." he smiles at me and I slowly walk toward him. Once in front of him I see his hungry face and I flinch. He lets out a laugh and I begin to strip avoid eye contact. I feel alois touch me and I shake him off in disgust "you know ciel you're very cute." My face burns "no I'm not." I murmur "go on." I strip off my underwear and turn around. I reach down to the lacey underwear and I feel something grab my butt "ah alois stop." He snakes his arms around me "please stop alois." I beg "why should I?" he lets go of me and sits back down. I shake uncontrollably "oh my god ciel are you okay?" he turns me around and I see his worried face and I stop shaking suddenly and a smile spreads across my face _what's happening I can't control myself. _"Hmm?" alois cocks his head to the side "what's wrong you don't want to play anymore?" I laugh he gives a skeptical look "of course I would love to play." Alois smirks at me. Trot over to him and plant a kiss on his lips I pull away and he looks at me wide eyed "something's not right." He mumbles "what's wrong?" I grab his chin and move in to plant another kiss on his lips. He pushes me hard and I hit my back against the corner of a nightstand next to his bed. I gasp "get the hell away from me." I rub on my head "what did I do?" I ask innocently "what just happened?" I touch my back where I hit it against the nightstand. I feel something warm coat my fingers. I pull my hand away from my back and look at my hand dripping with crimson. A wave of nausea hits me "ciel? Is that really you?" I start to feel dizzy "what are you talking about? Of course its me." He grabs me by the arm and pulls me up into a standing position "Claude!" my breathing becomes heavier and I can feel the blood streaming down my back "whoa you're bleeding a lot." Claude comes walking calmly into the room alois struggles to put on my underwear while Claude gets the bandages. He comes back in a matter of seconds with gauze, alcohol, and bandages. He soaks the gauze in alcohol and dabs it onto the cut. I wince in pain and he wraps the bandage around me "he'll be fine just give him time to rest before he starts working." Claude says to alois "okay." Alois mumbles. I find myself sleeping with alois curled up next to me I noticed that it was late at night but I was awake and alert. I quickly sat up and grabbed my back "ow." I whispered and felt my back get damp I let out a sigh "shit." I get up and alois tightens the grip on my arm that I didn't know he had "stay." He whines trying to pull me back down onto the large bed "fine." I breathe and lie back down with alois clinging to me. His body heat comforted me and I easily fell asleep. I woke up with Claude ripping off my bandages "sorry to wake you but it is time to change you're bandages." He dabbed the cut with alcohol and dressed it "today you will have to start work. No excuses. Now put on your uniform." I frown and get up to change "okay." I put on the dress last and alois turns pink "I got these for you too." He hands me a white pair of heels "but I'll…" he stops me "you must wear them." He smirks at me I let out a sigh and put on the heels. Claude comes into the room "breakfast is ready." He says expressionlessly and walks out of the room alois goes after him and so do I. we enter the large dining room and I trip and break one of the heels on the shoes "ah shit." I rub on my ankle "hmm?" alois turns around "oh and they were so expensive. Well, I'll have to give you your punishment after breakfast." He laughs and continues to follow after Claude. I sigh and throw the shoes aside. We arrive in the huge dining room and alois sits down to eat he gives a disgusted look to Hannah standing next to him with a tea kettle in her hands. Alois gets up and Hannah flinches he takes the kettle from her hands and puts it on the table then turns back to her and slaps her hard leaving a mark on her cheek "but what did I do?" she asks him "get the hell out of here you disgust me." She trots out of the room "come ciel I want you to take her place." He gives me a hungry smile, I ignore it and walk to his side. I pick up the kettle and alois begins to eat his breakfast. I stand there staring at the steam coming from the kettle alois grabs my butt and I flinch and drop the kettle with the steaming tea alois frowns at me "nice job." He says as Claude crouches down to clean the spilled tea "no Claude. Ciel you made the mess why don't you clean it?" he says without really asking. I take the rag from Claude and wipe up the tea "Claude will give you chores to do throughout the day. Won't you Claude?" Claude bows to him "yes you're highness." he walks over and picks up Alois's plate and he gets up "come ciel time for your punishment." I follow after him "okay." He turns around and frowns at me "its yes your highness." He turns back around I let out a large sigh "yes your highness." He laughs and we reach his room "what is my punishment?" I ask we step in and he closes the door behind us "you have to take care of me." He begins to take off his shoes "what?" he strips off all of his clothes I blush at his erection "you did it so you have take care of it." He leans on his arms "that's disgusting alois." He frowns at me "I think it's your highness." My breath becomes short and my head aches "you look really pale." I grab my forehead and look at the ground. I pick up my head and give alois a smile "yes your highness?" I take off my clothing and walk over to alois "ciel?" he looks concerned I rub on his erection then engulf his length "ahh!" alois moans "wait! What are you…?" he lets out a moan and came in my mouth I easily swallow it "why did you do that?" he says shocked "well it was only your orders you highness." What is happening? I can't do anything.

I have yet to make the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! xoxoxo


End file.
